In manufacturing, for example, semiconductor parts, various processings (e.g., etching or cleaning) are performed on a substrate such as, for example, a semiconductor wafer or a glass substrate by using a substrate processing apparatus.
In the substrate processing apparatus, conveyance or liquid processing is performed in a state where a plurality of substrates are aligned at intervals.
For example, in a substrate processing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2015-056631, a substrate is accommodated in a carrier and conveyed. A plurality of (e.g., 25) substrates are horizontally accommodated in the carrier at vertical intervals. In the substrate processing apparatus, the plurality of substrates accommodated in the carrier are received in twice and delivered to a placing table by using a conveyance device. Thus, a lot is formed with a plurality of (e.g., 50) substrates received in twice on the placing table to collectively process the substrates. Further, in the substrate processing apparatus, the plurality of substrates forming the lot are conveyed to a liquid processing apparatus by using the conveyance device. The substrates, which have been collectively processed in the liquid processing apparatus, are accommodated in the carrier via the placing table by using the conveyance device.
In the conveyance device of the substrate processing apparatus, substrate supports are arranged at intervals in the same manner as the plurality of substrates such that each substrate support supports one substrate. In the conveyance device, the plurality of substrates are simultaneously conveyed (received and delivered) by the plurality of substrate supports each of which is inserted into each of the gaps between the plurality of substrates arranged at intervals.